


Glasses

by OfFansAndFlames



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glasses Naruto, Humor, M/M, Naruto and Sasuke bickering like morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfFansAndFlames/pseuds/OfFansAndFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto doesn't need glasses. Of course not.</p><p>Fluffy drabble</p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

_Pong._

The sound of Naruto’s forehead meeting the metal lamppost made a sickeningly loud smack, followed by a quivering echo.

“Agh!”

His nose was stinging. The pole in front of his eyes became two for a moment, and a pang shot from his forehead to the back of his scalp. And if that weren’t bad enough…

“Idiot,” came the smug voice next to him. “Now will you finally admit that you need glasses?”

“I don’t need them!” Naruto shouted back, the pain only making him more vehement.

“As clumsy as you are, it’s unavoidable that you’re a hazard,” Sasuke told him. Naruto saw a large black blob in his periphery. It looked to him a little like an angry duck with its head tucked under its wing, bobbing in the water every time Sasuke had another brilliant witticism to add. “The least you can do is minimize it.”

“I haven’t worn glasses my whole life,” Naruto answered. “And I’m not wearing them now!”

Sasuke let out a deep sigh.

“This is getting old.”

College brought distant whiteboards, hundreds upon hundreds of pages of weekly reading, and late nights behind a computer screen. It had taken its toll on Naruto’s vision, which was as clear as day to Sasuke. He wished he could say the same for Naruto, who lacked clarity in many other ways besides his eyesight.

“It’s not that bad.”

“Then stop mooching off of my notes,” Sasuke said, taking a sip of the Diet Coke he held in his hand. “And take your own.”

“I’m thirsty,” Naruto averted.

Sasuke cursed himself for offering his soda can to Naruto out of habit. This was no way to reward such behavior. Naruto took a deep swallow.

“Bleck! Diet!”

“Maybe if you were wearing glasses-”

“I don’t. Need. Glasses.”

“No. Of course you don’t,” Sasuke responded in a tired, sarcastic tone that told Naruto that he was giving up for the day.

“Yeah. Of course I don’t.”

* * *

“I think I need glasses.”

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke’s doorstep, his prescription inconspicuously folded inside of his wallet.

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

That mockingly clueless tone of Sasuke’s made Naruto want to punch him in the face.

“Hey. Fuck you.”

Sasuke tried not to laugh. This victory was satisfying enough. They were silent. Naruto wedged his wallet out of his pants and pulled out the white slip inside of it.

“I have to pick.”

“Okay?”

Naruto was seething. Sasuke was messing with him. Again.

“And I could use someone else’s opinion.”

“That’s nice.”

Dammit. Was he going to make him say it?

“So will you?”

“Will I what?”

This was only fair, Sasuke thought to himself. After all of the months of Naruto’s denial he had to endure, he deserved to put Naruto through some strife.

“Will you come with me. To the store. And help me pick out some fucking glasses?”

Naruto’s fists were clenched, looking as if this about killed him.

“All you had to do was ask.”

* * *

He regretted it. Dear god in heaven, did he regret it. It had been three hours. Naruto had tried on huge, small, circular, rectangular, oblong,  _triangular_ …

Nothing. Nothing fit.

“You must have a weird-shaped head,” Sasuke told him.

“Well, what if I told you that  _you_ have a weird-shaped head?!”

“Then you’d be the first.”

Naruto furrowed his brow at Sasuke, huffing before speaking again.

“So what do I do?”

“You refused to try on half the pairs I picked out, dumbass. I should’ve just left you here. Let you take the wrong bus route on the way home. It would’ve been perfect irony.”

“You know you love me, Sasuke…” Naruto whined, throwing his arms around Sasuke.

“In your dreams.”

It only caused Naruto to laugh at him, ruffling up his well-maintained locks.

“Lies upon a mountain of falsehoods!”

Sasuke resigned himself.

“I must be losing my mind,” he mumbled to himself, only to hear Naruto’s cackle in return.

“Nonsense! Who wouldn’t go apeshit for a stud like me?” Naruto answered, grabbing the nearest pair of glasses and pursing his lips at Sasuke with a cheesy wink.

“Wait a second,” Sasuke interrupted, staring at Naruto closely.

“What?”

“Those…aren’t bad.”

 _“Huh?”_  Naruto gawked, blinking blindly. He turned to the nearest mirror, cramming his face a few inches away from it.

Naruto had picked up a jade pair of eyeglasses, which complemented the brilliant and almost surreal blue of his eyes. They were large without being too large, matching Naruto’s personality without dwarfing his face. They were more narrow as they met his nose, only slightly fanning out at the outsides of the lens.

“They go well with your eyes.”

An enormous grin busted out on Naruto’s face.

“Oh, so you like my eyes?” Naruto asked, batting his eyelashes at Sasuke.

“I do.”

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He had not expected that. Was he just imagining it, or was his heart beating a little harder than it usually did?

“Oh yeah?” Naruto felt himself sweat. He was flustered now. “Well, what if I said I like  _your_ eyes?!”

“Then you wouldn’t be the first.”

“You’re such an asshole. Why do I even put up with you?” Naruto asked through laughter.

Sasuke shrugged, raising his brow.

“So you like them?” Naruto asked.

“They suit you.”

_They suit you._

He tried to avoid blushing. Since when did such a mild sentiment rattle him?

But the instant Sasuke had said that, it was over. There was no changing Naruto’s mind now, not even if his entire freshman class apparated on the spot, pointed their fingers at him, and laughed. He’d found his pair of glasses.


End file.
